


The Adventures of Min & Wonnie

by Finnoola



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Hybrid Lee Minhyuk, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, about space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoola/pseuds/Finnoola
Summary: A incomplete collection of drabbles and oneshots about hyunghyuk.More tags to be added when new installments are posted!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for this fandom, but its certainly not my first time writing! This is going to be a drabble/oneshot collection which I will add to when I have ideas. I have a couple of other stories lined up for this that I'll post in the coming weeks. I hope you'll anticipate the new content as much as I will!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tiny contribution to the fandom, comments and kudos are appreciated!

Hyungwon is currently taking a well deserved nap on the living room’s sofa, one arm dangling off the edge and his legs propped up on the opposing armrest. He’s about to settle into a pleasant slumber until his hyperactive boyfriend comes flouncing into the room, disturbing his rest. The younger male jolts awake when the other plops himself onto the edge of the couch, legs shaking restlessly as he fiddles with something in his hands.

“Wonnie!” His boyfriend exclaims, shaking his thigh in order to rouse the sleepy occupant of their small loveseat, excitement laced in his voice. “Look, I have something to show you!”

With a groan, Hyungwon pulls himself up into a sitting position, stretching his legs out and settling them onto the coffee table instead. Minhyuk waves his legs off the table and scoots closer to the younger male, a bright smile plastered on his face. “I finally finished it up until recently, so now I can keep it up to date easily now.”

Slightly curious as to what his boyfriend is talking about, Hyungwon turns his attention to the object in the other’s hands. Its a medium-sized light blue book, with a picture frame in the middle of the cover holding a picture of him and Minhyuk. Ornate lettering on the front comically spells out ‘The Adventures of Min & Wonnie’, with 3D stickers of a dog and turtle stuck alongside the frame. 

Slowly, Hyungwon looks between the book and his boyfriend’s blinding smile, eyes blinking lethargically as he tried to process what he was being shown. “Min,” he yawns, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “what is this?”

The kicked puppy look he receives makes him feel slightly like an asshole, and makes him wanting to at least look a little like he appreciates the gesture (which he does, he can’t believe how adorable the older man can be, but he’d rather die than tell anyone that he might be utterly and entirely whipped for this man), and tries to amend the situation. “Min,” he tries again, voice taking on a slight fond tone, “what’s all this for?”

Immediately, Minhyuk brightens up, hands fumbling with the cover of the book and mouth working a mile a minute. “Well you see,” he starts, as he climbs onto the other’s lap, “I made a scrapbook about us!” 

Humming, Hyungwon rests his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder, long arms coming to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist. He watches as Minhyuk opens the book to the first page, a picture of them, young and fresh out of high school, on Hyungwon’s graduation day. 

Hyungwon had met Minhyuk in his second year of high school, on the roof of the school where he’d sneak away to be by himself. The elder had stumbled into his life like the climax of a firework display, loud and bright and full of colour. 

The third year, at the time, had been in the midst of hiding from a rather irate group of classmates who were jealous of the other’s popularity in school. He had just finished racing up the stairs to the rooftop, hurling the door open and then slamming it closed behind him. Hyungwon had stared wearily at the newcomer, taking in his fluffy dark hair and big brown doe eyes. And when Hyungwon had helped Minhyuk by sitting in front of the open air event to hide him from the other boys, they had both unknowingly stumbled onto something irreplaceable. 

Hyungwon takes in the childlike scrawl of his boyfriend, who had labeled the picture with ‘Wonnie graduated’ and a heart drawn next to it with a smile small. Minhyuk starts to turn the page to other pictures; of them at their first college party, at Jooheon’s twentieth birthday, and of their first date. Each and every one is carefully placed and surrounded by trinkets and notes written thoughtfully by his boyfriend. At the picture of them in their first apartment together, there is a pencil rubbing of the apartment key and Minhyuk’s old frog keychain stuck next to the photo. 

Pages are turned and memories are recalled (“Won, Remember when Chankyun turned twenty and we through him a party and the next day Jooheon had somehow ended up at Incheon airport dressed in drag?” “Yeah, but I still think the time Jooheon decided we should hire a stripper for Kihyun’s twenty-first and you said we didn’t need to cause we already had Hyunwoo hyung and didn’t need to waste money we didn’t have.”), and smiles, laughs, and tears are shared between the two as they  reminiscence about the past. 

Finally, the last page is turned and the book is closed, and Hyungwon is met with the sudden need to show Minhyuk how much he loves this. “Minhyuk,” he calls softly to his boyfriend, “thank you.”

Minhyuk, who was brushing off the cover of the book, turns to look at his boyfriend in confusion. “What for?”

Slowly, Hyungwon leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips, hands rubbing at the redhead’s sides. He knocks his forehead against Minhyuk’s, staring deep into the other’s eyes. 

“You know, for being my friend back then, for dragging me out to all those stupid parties in college and for finally becoming my boyfriend,” he says quietly, “I love you a lot, Min, even if I struggle to say it at times, I really do.” 

The redhead stares back surprised at his boyfriend’s heartfelt confession, body warm and tingling from where their bodies are touching. Smiling Minhyuk replies back, “You don’t need to thank me, Wonnie, I should be the one thanking you.”

 


	2. Sun & Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it hurts to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a really short addition to this, school's been kicking my ass this week and so has life so I haven't been really feeling it lately. But today I had a jolt of inspiration so be prepared to expect another addition to this possibly later on this week! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos!

Sometimes, it hurts to look at Minhyuk.

He’s too bright, too beautiful, and too jubilant in a way that Hyungwon will never understand. The other practically shines in the younger’s eyes, so brilliant and splendid, like the stars speckled across the night sky. Like luminescent pieces of moonstone glimmering on a beach.

But he's more than that.

Minhyuk is the sun. Burning and everlasting. Each day he seems to grow brighter; the product of the stars that are born in his eyes.

“What are you looking at?” He says, eyes catching the stare Hyungwon gives him from the across the room. Hyungwon just shakes his head and hums, turning away, “Nothing, really.”

The brunette gives him a strange look before returning to whatever Chankyun and Jooheon are talking to about him now. When Minhyuk laughs at something the youngest does, Hyungwon sees him glitter out of the corner of his eye.

Minhyuk doesn’t realize that he is someone’s entire world, or maybe he does. Maybe, he thinks that someone else has just the same effect on him as he does on them. To Minhyuk, Hyungwon is the moon.

It’s hard, not to notice Hyungwon, he just stands out so much in the older’s eyes. He doesn’t shine, but glows, as if his skin is the pale surface of the moon itself. Minhyuk could say that Hyungwon’s moods reflect the phases of the moon, a full moon being when he is at his best, and a new moon when the sun fails to reach him (Minhyuk doesn’t know that he is the sun and Hyungwon thrives off his presence when he is there).

He could say that only he knew phases of Hyungwon well enough to know when something is wrong, when his face is just dark enough to cause him to worry. He can see him staring, brows pinched and mouth frowning. When he asks if something’s wrong, Hyungwon just shrugs it off.

Minhyuk can’t help but feel that he might have done something wrong (He could never do anything wrong, in Hyungwon’s eyes, especially if it was directed towards the taller).

They don’t know, that they are each other’s saving grace. Even when Hyungwon finds Minhyuk too bright and too pure for him to look at, or when Minhyuk feels as if the dark that lingers on the planes of his face are caused by him, they always gravitate towards each other, like two pairs of stars caught in a dance amongst the velvet black of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really short but I hope it satisfied you enough until I post an actual work next time! I'm hoping to either get my Witch au done or my supernatural/fantasy au for hyunghyuk! You might see one of those get published by next Tuesday, hopefully!
> 
> Thanks, and seeya soon!


	3. Disobedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its easier to feel, than think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> It's me, Finnoola!! ;) 
> 
> Haha, its been a while and I'm sorry about not updating this in awhile, but stuff's been pretty bad these past few months since March. So I haven't been writing that much for fun. I've had a culminating summative for a writing class that's due practically tomorrow, which I have been devoting all my time to. 
> 
> But! Exams are coming and then summer!!! So maybe I'll start posting soon. I've hit a roadblock with my witch hyunghyuk au so I'm taking a breather from that and working on some different fics for different ships and fandoms. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll post another drabble for this collection or possibly an actual full length fic!!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this little one shot I've been working on since February, I believe.

“Minhyuk, please.” Hyungwon sighs, pulling his hands through his hair as said man sits behind their living room couch, chin perched on the back of it as he stares imploringly at the other, amidst the chaos he’s currently created. 

Two, blonde floppy ears twitch minutely atop the other man’s head, fingers gripping onto the back of couch. He’s pouting, Hyungwon can tell. He’s also blowing this way out of proportion and he doesn’t think he can handle another ripped throw pillow and feathers thrown in his face again. 

Why the hybrid had decided he’d rather latch onto his baser instincts instead of talking it out is beyond Hyungwon. Minhyuk may be a hybrid, with Golden Retriever genes alongside his human genes, but he’s lived long enough to know how to properly act. Of course, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have moments like this, though. Moments where it seems easier to just  _ feel  _ than think.

Hyungwon rubs his temples as he surveys the disaster that has currently become their living room. Almost all of the throw pillows have been shredded to pieces and debris from them are cast around the room in various places and even on Hyungwon himself. His eyes flicker over to Minhyuk who, at the moment, looks all too pleased with himself. Hyungwon can hear the faint thumping of Minhyuk’s tail hitting the floor. He thinks about how he’s going to have to calm the dog hybrid down without getting pelted by the lamp he sees now, way too close for comfort in the vicinity of the incensed hybrid. 

Both stare at each other with baited breath, as they wait for the other to make the first move. Hyungwon makes to speak but is momentarily distracted by the sight of Minhyuk carefully reaching out for what might be their last intact throw pillow. 

“Minhyuk,” he says cautiously, warning laced heavily in his voice, as he slowly inches his way towards his boyfriend, “don’t you dare think about it, I swear to go-” the blonde hybrid snatches the pillow from its place on the couch before dangling it in front of Hyungwon’s face, mockingly. 

His whole body tenses, as he freezes, running through every possible scenario in his head that has him getting the pillow out of Minhyuk’s hands damage-free. Most of the scenarios end up with Hyungwon getting unintentionally hit in the face and decides that that is marginally better (not really) than having to go out and replace all of them. Oh, the things he does for his boyfriend.  

In all honesty, if Minhyuk had only decided to talk it out with him instead, they’d still have all their pillows intact, and Hyungwon wouldn’t have a huge mess to clean up afterwards. 

With a deep breath, Hyungwon braces himself before launching himself at the surprised hybrid. The younger tumbles over the back of the couch, one arm wrapping itself around the other’s neck and the other bracing himself for impact with the floor. They both end up on the floor in a mess of limbs, Minhyuk whining as his back hits the ground. The wind gets knocked out of Hyungwon’s chest when his stomach collides with his boyfriend’s knee. 

They lie there for a moment, as they try to regain their bearings. Minhyuk tries to wiggle out from under Hyungwon’s body but is stopped when the other notices what he is trying to accomplish. “Oh hell no, you’re not going anywhere until we talk this out!” Hyungwon grumbles. 

His boyfriend looks up at him, bottom lip sticking out imperceptibly while his eyes widen slightly. The other’s eyes narrow at the expression on the hybrids face before scoffing, “Sorry Min, but that’s not gonna work on me right now.” 

The expression drops off the other’s face immediately, now replaced with a miffed look as he looks away from Hyungwon. The younger’s face softens a bit, as he stares down at Minhyuk. “Minhyuk,” he says, “why are you so upset about this?” 

The hybrid doesn’t say anything, eyes stubbornly focused on whatever's underneath the couch. His stubbornness is a trait that Hyungwon has come to love, after many years together, even though it sometimes deters the resolution of simple misunderstandings and arguments. Like right now, for instance. 

It doesn’t help Hyungwon that he can’t figure out for the life of him  _ why  _ this upsets him so much. While not immune to hurtful comments about his extra features, Minhyuk was mostly unruffled when someone pointed out his ears and tail in a scornful or derogatory manner. Minhyuk had been deemed one of the ‘lucky ones’, as he wasn’t created in a lab and had actually had biological parents. 

He had grown up, learned to walk and talk, be a child, a person; instead of a fully grown specimen in a lab created for the sole purpose of being sold off as an object, a piece of property. 

Of course, those were the early years of hybrids, and now many hybrids of a non-lab background had started to appear. So, why did that person’s comment affect him so much?

Hyungwon purses his lips as he looks down at his boyfriend,whose  eyes had started to rapidly blink in order to will away the sudden wetness that had appeared. The taller wouldn’t even had known the hybrid had spoken if he hadn’t been watching him. “I’m sorry Min, but I didn’t catch that.” He said, loosening his hold on the hybrid’s wrists lightly. 

“He said ‘he’s only with you because you’re a hybrid, if you were normal, he’d have never spared you a second look.’” The hybrid said, turning his head to look straight at Hyungwon, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “If I was human, if I was ‘normal’,” Minhyuk started, voice thick, “would you still want to have been my friend, all those years ago, would you still want to be my boyfriend?” 

He felt his heart break, and shatter into a billion pieces just from the stricken look on his boyfriend’s face. Hyungwon couldn’t bare the thought, let alone the fact, that Minhyuk thought,  _ believed _ maybe, that he was only with him because he was a hybrid. 

“Minhyuk, no-why would you even suggest that?” The taller said, shaking his head and pulling the hybrid up into a sitting position with him. “Min, I love you not because you’re a hybrid, but because you’re you, you are Lee Minhyuk. And it doesn’t matter what that shitty guy said at the coffee shop because what the fuck does he know about us? Nothing, he doesn’t know jack shit and he’s depriving himself of the chance of meeting others based solely on their appearance.” 

The dog hybrid sniffled, pulling his sleeves over his hands to wipe his eyes as he listened to boyfriend. Hyungwon was never one to openly talk about his feelings. He was always very reserved about stuff like this, always keeping a close handle on his true feelings and thoughts. The other looked up at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling. 

Hyungwon stares back at him, a smile tugging on his lips. Minhyuk grins, full and bright like the sun and the other swears he will never love anyone as much as he loves the boy in front of him right now. 

“I’m sorry,” the hybrid starts, picking at the sleeves of his sweater, ears flattening on his head in shame, “for not believing you, and for throwing pillows at you and making a mess.” 

The brunette laughs, pulling the other into a hug. “Its okay Min, I forgive you.” 

The hybrid’s tail starts wag happily as Minhyuk buries his face into the other’s neck. 

 

“Min.”

“Yes Wonnie?”

“You know you’re gonna help me clean this up, right?”

“.....”

Min…”

“I know, I know! I will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> If there is any mistakes please tell me, I can't tell you how many times I went through this with a fine tooth comb for mistakes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!! 
> 
> Hope I'll see you guys soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it to the end! If you are also a hyunghyuk, Hyungwon/Minhyuk or Monsta X stan come shout at me on twitter, @antisockmonkey! I also follow many other groups, BTS being my main group, so you can talk with me about any group or ship if you like!


End file.
